


Finally Going Home

by Cergart



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cergart/pseuds/Cergart
Summary: Пришло время вернуться домой.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Finally Going Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/652598) by [9r7g5h](https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h). 



> бета-Scarlett524

Алиса прожила долгую жизнь, она состарилась, устала. Должно быть, она уснула, потому что напротив неё стоял Шляпник. В этом не было ничего удивительного. Алиса часто видела в своих грёзах Шляпника и других жителей Страны Чудес. В её восемьдесят (неужели пролетело столько времени?) старшие дети Алисы перестали верить в Страну Чудес. Её отец был ещё жив, и Алиса не видела причин обижаться на судьбу. Уверенная, что это сон, последний шанс увидеть старого друга, прежде чем её душа покинет бренный мир, Алиса протянула руку и сжала ладонь Шляпника.  
  
      Как ни странно, он чувствовался удивительно реальным.  
  
      — Ты состарилась, Алиса, — Шляпник опустился на колени рядом с кроватью Алисы. Его ярко-зелёные глаза были полны печали.  
  
      Шляпник оглядел её небольшую уютную спальню, стены которой украшали многочисленные фотографии, драгоценные мгновения жизни, пойманные на пленку. Он улыбнулся.  
  
      — Ты состарилась, но прожила насыщенную жизнь.  
  
      — А ты совсем не изменился, — ответила Алиса. — Остался таким же, каким я тебя видела в детстве.  
  
      Она улыбнулась и тяжело выдохнула. В отличие от её грез, в настоящем мире время неумолимо бежало вперёд. Алиса подумала о неминуемой участи, которая ожидала её после пробуждения.  
  
      — Шляпник… Шляпник, боюсь я…  
  
      — Интересно, — прервал её Шляпник. Его взгляд был устремлён на прикроватную тумбочку, где в рамке стояла фотография детей Алисы. — Очень интересно. Я вижу детей, но не вижу мужа. Ты никогда не была замужем.  
  
      Странная эмоция, которую Алисе не удалась распознать, промелькнула в его взгляде. Но ещё страннее было облегчение, отразившееся на его лице, когда она утвердительно кивнула.  
  
      — Я не смогла найти человека, с которым готова была бы разделить свою жизнь, — Алиса пожала плечами. — Но у меня есть прекрасные дети. Они всегда верили в мои рассказы о Стране Чудес, особенно маленький Льюис. Он даже записал их для меня.  
  
      Алиса чувствовала, что у неё осталось мало времени, и мягко сжала ладонь Шляпника, заставляя повернуться к себе, хотя его взгляд продолжал блуждать по комнате, вбирая в себя частички её жизни.  
  
      — Шляпник, мне нужно поговорить с тобой. Понимаешь, я…  
  
      — Умираешь, да, я знаю, — снова перебил её Шляпник и нахмурился. — Ты состарилась, Алиса, — в третий раз повторил он, уселся на краешек кровати рядом с ней и переплёл их пальцы.  
  
      — Белая Королева послала меня сопроводить тебя обратно в Страну Чудес, — лицо Шляпника смягчилось, и он наконец посмотрел ей в глаза, продолжая. — Я пришёл, чтобы вернуть тебя домой, Алиса. Возможно, на этот раз ты останешься.  
  
      — Это будет замечательный подарок, — Алиса коснулась его щеки. — Я буду очень счастлива вернуться туда, пусть и во сне.  
  
      Долгое мгновение, Шляпник разрывался между смятением и гневом, пока его лицо не приняло выражение весёлого раздражения. Он наклонился вперёд, пока их лбы не соприкоснулись. Алиса чувствовала его дыхание — аромат душистого чая.  
  
      — Ах, Алиса, почему каждый раз, когда я появляюсь перед тобой во плоти, ты утверждаешь, будто я всего лишь видение? — прошептал он.  
  
      Алиса потрясённо распахнула глаза. Кончиками пальцев она очертила линию скулы, изумляясь гладкости кожи.  
  
      — Ты говоришь, что я могу вернуться? — дрожащим голосом спросила Алиса.   
  
      Сколько слёз она пролила в прошлом, когда поняла, что путь в Страну Чудес ей закрыт.  
  
      — Да, моя дорогая Алиса. Я пришёл забрать тебя домой.  
  
      И в следующее мгновение Алиса поняла, что больше не была старой, что вся её усталость испарилась, что она совершенно точно не спала и что прямо перед ней стоял её милый Шляпник.  
  
      Алиса встала с кровати, дивясь отсутствию привычной боли в суставах. Взглянув в зеркало, висевшее над туалетным столиком, она с удивлением обнаружила, что снова была молодой девушкой, как когда в последний раз была в Сказочной Стране. Она бросила мимолётный взгляд на свою старую человеческую оболочку.  
  
      — Я умерла, да? — спокойно спросила Алиса, смотря на своё бывшее тело, которое уже тронула мертвенная бледность.  
  
      — Иначе ты никогда не смогла бы вернуться, — подтвердил Шляпник, сжав её плечо. — Для этого мира ты умерла, но теперь наш мир может снова стать твоим.  
  
      Алиса кивнула, как если бы всегда это знала, и быстро прошла к комоду. Взяв пергамент и ручку, Алиса оторвала клочок древней рукописи и набросала записку, аккуратно подбирая слова. Вложив её своей оболочке в руку, Алиса, улыбаясь, подошла к Шляпнику. Они взялись за руки.  
  
      — Готова вернуться домой, Алиса? — сдерживая улыбку, спросил Шляпник.  
  
      И когда Алиса молча кивнула, он улыбнулся широко и свободно и перенёс их обоих в Сказочную Страну.  
  
      Маленький Льюис, как называла его мать, был уже не маленьким. Взрослый мужчина, он уже сделал себе состояние как писатель. Его сказки полюбились всем, кто читал их, хотя некоторые имели наглость утверждать, будто он был сумасшедшим. Возможно, они были правы, и он просто не осознавал этого, но пока этот момент просветления не наступил, он имел полное право возмущаться подобными слухами.  
  
      Но, даже повзрослев, каждую субботу он всегда выделял время после обеда, чтобы зайти на чашку чая к матери. Она потчевала его удивительными историями о своём прошлом, которые очаровывали так же, как в детстве. И он искренне верил, что эта замечательная традиция не прервётся.  
  
      Теперь, с печалью глядя на тело своей матери, закрытые глаза, восковую кожу, он чувствовал, что уже ничто не будет таким как прежде.  
  
      Думая, как сообщить сёстрам о кончине их матушки, Льюс вдруг заметил записку, сжатую в руке покойной. Осторожно вынув бумагу из холодных пальцев, Льюс прочитал послание и рассмеялся. Оно было в духе его матери и немного облегчило боль утраты. Запомнив написанные слова, Льюс молча покинул дом.  
  
       _Ушла на чаепитие в Страну Чудес. Возможно, навсегда._


End file.
